Year 0001
by emotionaljoker
Summary: The world has gone down to nothing. every one is at survival of the fitest against these..these things... one man writes his experience through a journal. as each day passes life becomes harder for these survivors. these arent zombies..there smarter.


****

**year 0001  
><strong>**by:Christian feliz**

**Life is full of surprises. Many in which happens without no one knowing about. Many in which effect society and the being that are walking among it. But as human beings we learned to adapt to survive. we learned that we will do absolutely anything just for another day to breath this air to feel and touch these items. Along the way we make friends, friends that can out of help us in our journey to succeed or help us to reach that downfall. but one thing we as humans need to know is that there is no were else but up and that it is up to us to deal and survive these obstacles cause just like gravity these obstacles are here to keep us down. –christian feliz**

**day1**** 7:12pm  
>So you wake up. You brush your teeth you get ready for workschool. After a good long day of earning your grades earning your respect or just plain earning your paycheck you return to the refuge you call home. There waiting for you is a loved one. It could be anyone mom, brother, dog, or ever girlfriend/boyfriend but someone. If not then you really need to get out-Buy yourself a pet or something. But what if all that you have is gone within a couple of hours. What if all that you've thrived to achieve has vanished. No where is safe no one is good blood has been shed everyone's hands are dirty. This morning I shot my fiancé.. right in between her eyes. she tried to bite me. I bet you think im crazy huh? Well in this world crazy is what it takes to survive. Every morning you wake you have to be alarmed you have to have security. A gun, Knife but something other than prayers cause if someone gets through that door or something you better be prepared for the fight of your life.  
>There's five of us. We have my brother joey, Ashley, me, Brandon and Hillary. But chances are if your reading this ive out of lost this journal or most likely lost my life. Not to long ago a virus struck the shores of new York. No its not like some flu and no its not like a stomach virus. we made this virus.. not us 5 I meant we as in America. There was a war that broke out between us and Germany and somehow Germany found a way to attack the United states from the inside. They were our police men they were store managers they were even phone operators. This war caused more deaths than needed 25,000 the first year and this year half the human population. This war was the beginning to these..i guess we can call them zombies but these people don't just bite its not limbering people moaning and groaning come back from the dead type stuff no. its like trying to survive in a city full of asylum inmates that broke out and want nothing but to create blood shed till someone puts them down. As much as knowing where they came from is beyond me but one thing is.. these aren't people…there not mutating zombies…there worse. They kill just cause they love to see you in agony and they keep at it till the life fades away from your body and once that's done then they decide whether or not to eat you cause some don't even bother.<strong>**  
><strong>**Day2 ****10:53am  
>I decided to write before going out to scavange for food. Its hard to tell which are human and which has turned into these. Things. I guess I would say animals. They look at you and naturally your bound to make eye contact and as you stare at them you have the slightest hope that this one might be a surviver but as the eye contact grows they seem to change. There face morphs from a plain expression to savage and angry. There eyes widen and then its when they make some sort of a loud screech probably to the highest tone there vocal muscles could let them. Once that happens you better run cause they will soon sprint at you and will cross anything that gets in theres way they jump over objects they climb but it all depends on their conditions. At a close enough range they soon strike by first pouncing on you now don't think of some sort of supernatural pounce let me see if I can make an example. You know how in football the guy with the ball has to run as fast as possible to the touchdown before getting tackled? You know how some that chase behind him will grab onto him while sprinting and force him to fall? Well similar to that except when they grab ahold of your shirt they jump on your back and claw at your eyes and punch and vilontly slap until you fall. Very few has made it out from those. very few.<br>from what ive seen symptoms start with throwing up,bleed of the eyes and of course the nac of biting. It usually starts with the finger nails for those who try to fight there mutation, they get the urge to attack the human but they try to fight it off so bad that they have no choice but to bite there finger nails to somewhat control that urge. But soon before noticing they start biting through there nail into the skin and before you know it you look down and your fingers are coverd in blood. Then when you fall asleep I think from there you just wake up as someone else.**


End file.
